


Someone to talk to...

by fashionfuture



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2018, Angst, Conversation, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I need someone to talk to, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Not a Story, Rant, SuperCorp, i am frustrated, lets talk, seriously, supergirl writers, we need to do something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionfuture/pseuds/fashionfuture
Summary: So I need people to talk to about the show, and since nobody of my friends watch it I thought maybe you guys wanted to talk>>>READ CHAPTER 2: THE LETTER, TIME TO DO SOMETHING!!!<<<^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The show makes me frustrated

What's up guys, so the last super girl episode really left me frustrated. I got frustrated after episode 3.5 and more frustrated after 3.10.

 

3.5 because of sanvers. And 3.10 because lena and james started dating.

 

honestly the thing is this, I love the kara and lena friendship and how they always have each others back and stuff, but right not they turned everything kara and lena did together in to lena and james.

 

And it seems so forced and it's annoying. The best friend scene's is what everybody loved and they way they believed in each other.

 

I think they overdid it with kara getting angry about kryptonite and stuff while lena always helped even putting her own mother away. And now they turned kara into some kind of bad person.

 

I think kara had to tell lena a long time ago about being supergirl, so they could have worked together I mean lena is a genius. She build a freaking statue for her my gosh.

 

Somehow I think they did this lena and kara argument on purpose so later on there friendship could be much stronger or more. Also I think Lena and James would be a lot better of as friends.

 

I This last frustrated me so much that I can't even watch the show or enjoy the show like I did before, kara always sees the good in people and suddenly with her bestfriend she can't?

 

I'm almost tempted in writing the show a letter...#lol

 

anyway let me know what you think let's talk!!

 

What do you think will happen?!?!?


	2. Time to do something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take some action people, together were stronger!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's take action!! together were stronger!!!

So a lot of fans are angry at the show and what they are doing for a while so how about we write a letter, screenshot it and everyone that agress with it posts it, mentions the cw, the writers in it so they start notcing it and think about there fans. And I'm not only talking about supercorp or sanvers also people who don't ship certain characters didn't like what they do to the show.

 

This is what I had in mind for the letter let me know If I need to add something or not. And If it's good let's starts posting it people

 

**Letter:**

 

**Dear CW, Writers, Producers,**

 

**We write this letter because a lot of fans are very dissapointed with what you have done to the show.**

**You know there are a lot of ships like supercorp, sanvers, karmel. But there are also fans who don't ship and agree with the things**

**that has been annoying all of us. After last night episode a lot of fans are very upset and even decided to stop watching the show.**

 

**Fans are what make or break the show, without fans were would the show be? We ask you to take everything we say in consideration and think about**

**listening to the fans and chanche certain things in the show for the best. I mean a lot of shows listened to there fans like Orphan Black and look how that turned out**

**great.**

 

**We as fans loved the bestfriend relationship Kara and Lena had, that they had each others back, suported each other no matter what happenened.**

**Kara always saw past Lena's name. Lena has done everything to prove herself , she had saved a lot of aliens, worked against her mother. She was friends with both kara and supergirl.**

**We understand that kara doesn't want to reveal her secret because with Lena she feels human. The thing we understand why kara is mad about the kryptonite and stuff but you guys took**

**it too far by supergirl thinking the luthor stuff. You guys now made it like James is the one who sees past the luthor name when it was always kara that fought for her and that is what's annoying.**

 

**You guys took it too far with that. I mean it's getting old the super and the luthor thing, those were lex and superman's thing not kara and lena. We ask you to think about this and instead of**

**ruining this bestfriend relationship strengten it because they inspired a lot people, and now your making it like kara is a bad person who pulls the luthor card that's just wrong.**

 

**Also james and lena are way better of as friends, nobody feels or sees that chemistry. James had more chemistry with lucy. And we loved Lena as and independent CEO women. Suddenly your replacing all the kara and lena scene's with James? Suddenly he is the one who understand lena, from the beginning Kara always had Lena's back. Please don't force relationships that don't work**

**and look real. Some ships might never become real we know but don't break them by forcing relationships with no chemistry.**

 

**Let's not forget all the great moments Lena and Kara had and have been through, it will be very sad and hurtfull for a lot of fans if you mess that up.**

 

**Right now there are a lot of upset fans, this season we have seen more supergirl then kara danvers. Remember what Lena said kara danvers your my hero, we want that to stay that way and grow stronger. It would have** **been great if they would have fight together against all the evil, with Lena's genius brain and Kara's power.**

 

**But the fact that your making Kara use Lena like that and saying she has to prove herself that's just low. Remember Kara was Lena's only friend and first friend it's so said you would ruin that.**

**This show means a lot to people but by doing this you will ruin a lot** **we are very disapointed and upset.**

 

**I see so many fans disapointed by a lot of shows from the CW, the only show they seem to like is agents of shield. We love supergirl season 2.**

 

**Try to see this from fans their perspective and feelings, it's hard to do that when your writing or producing and don't see what we see or feel. At the end the fans is what make the show...**

 

**Please take the fans there messages in consideration and listen to them for once, this is for some fans not just a show...**

 

**Kindly regards, Your fans**

 

 

 

So what do you guys think about that? shall we screenshot it and mention them in it? I think it's time we start trending on twitter and tumblr and instagram with the hastag

**#SaveKarLena**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know!!!

**Author's Note:**

> please comment


End file.
